Un Nuevo Inicio
by oscarin
Summary: Todo lo que pudo haber sucedido desde mi punto de vista al terminar Guardian Force.
1. Larga batalla lograda

1.- Larga batalla lograda

La guerra había terminado, Van la había terminado con ayuda del Ultrasaurus y de todos sus amigos

La guerra había terminado, Van la había terminado con ayuda del Ultrasaurus y de todos sus amigos.

En celebración la Helic Republic y el Guylos Empire harían una ceremonia de honor a los caídos por la batalla contra el Death Saurer y el Death Stinger; y unos días después un baile de celebración por la victoria.

Van estaba muy nervioso porque pensaba declararle sus sentimientos a Fine, solo que aún no encontraba la situación ideal para hacerlo; Fine siempre había sido más atenta y alegre con Van, pero no sabía si lo que ella sentía por el era de la misma naturaleza que lo que el por ella. Tal vez ella lo veía a el como su mejor amigo o como su hermano.

Una tarde antes de la celebración Van estaba almorzando con el príncipe Roudalf, gran amigo de Van y tras la derrota del Death Saurer Roudalf admiraba aún más a Van.

-Roudalf, pienso declararle a Fine lo que siento por ella- dijo Van como intentando proponer un simple tema de conversación.

- jaja, perfecto Van, siempre supe que terminarían juntos- Respondió Roudalf feliz.

-si, es algo que me haría muy feliz, pero no encuentro la ocasión para decírselo,

además estoy muy nervioso, no se como lo tomará. ¿Y si no siente lo mismo por

mi?- dijo Van,

-Van, desde que los conocí pude notar que el trato tuyo hacia Fine era diferente, al

principio no era tan evidente, pero a través del tiempo fue más fácil de ver, además ella no te es indiferente, siempre se ha preocupado por ti más que de cualquier otro-

-Si, pero si esa preocupación es más como un trato fraternal y no como su pareja- dijo Van con cierto tono de desdén.

-Eso es algo que no sabemos ahora y solo lo sabrás hasta que le digas lo que sientes, pero lo veo poco probable. Además me dijiste que querías una ocasión adecuada para hacerlo; y creo que la mejor es en el baile de celebración que haremos en una semana - dijo Roudalf animando a Van.

-lo pensaré. Creo que es una buena oportunidad, lo que tengo q hacer ahora es pedirle que sea mi pareja en el baile- dijo pensativo

-Van, ¿porque no habías pensado en declararte a Fine antes?- pregunto Roudalf

-Con la guerra y los viajes lo más seguro es que nuestra relación no hubiera sido lo más adecuado, pero ahora que todo ha terminado creo que ya puedo pensar en lago más que en las batallas y me puedo dedicar a iniciar una vida tranquila, y me encantaría hacerla con Fine a mi lado- dijo terminado su comida.


	2. La propuesta

2

2.- La propuesta.

Estaban Fine, Moonbay, Irvine, Roudalf, y Van dando un paseo por un pueblo cercano. En ese momento la Helic Republic como el Guylos Empire estaban en recuperación de las ciudades afectadas por el ataque de Hiltz.

En un pequeño restaurante estaban los 5 amigos cenando…

-el baile de celebración es en tres días Roudolf, ¿ya esta todo listo?- dijo Irvine con un tono despreocupado.

-casi, aunque nunca se había visto tanta cooperación entre la Helic Republic y Guylos Empire; y creo que después de lo sucedido con Hiltz ambas naciones tendrán un largo tiempo de paz- dijo Roudalf.

-¿es posible que haya una unificación pacífica entre ambas naciones?- pregunto Fine

-no creo que suceda eso, por lo menos en un futuro cercano no, sería una transición muy difícil, creo que cada nación estará mejor separada de la otra, por lo menos ahora- afirmó Roudalf.

-cambiando de tema… ¿Qué harán con sus vidas? Ahora que se aproxima una época más pacífica- dijo Moonbay

-es algo que no habíamos pensado nunca, supongo que ahora que tengo el dinero suficiente tendré una vida tranquila en algún poblado tranquilo, seguiré manejando Zoids pero solo por gusto- dijo Irvine

-¿y tu que piensas hacer Fine? Ahora que ya sabes de tu pasado no creo que sea necesario que sigas en la excavación en investigación de ruinas antiguas, después de todo encontraste el Zoid Eve- le dijo Moonbay a Fine.

-nunca lo había pensado, creo que por ahora solo tengo planeado trabajar en la Fuerza Guardián- dijo Fine. Esto puso un poco nervioso a Van.

-bueno, es un poco tarde, mejor nos vamos- finalizó Van después de un rato de una tranquila plática.

Al salir del restaurante Van se atrasó un poco a propósito y discretamente llamó a Fine.

-Fine, podemos dar un paseo por el pueblo, solo a caminar- dijo Van discretamente. Nunca Van se había sentido nervioso al hablar con Fine.

-Si, claro Van- dijo Fine

Después de apartarse un poco de los demás Fine preguntó…

-¿Qué sucede Van, porque me llamaste?- pregunto Fine

-Fine, el baile de celebración es en tres días y me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo como tu pareja- dijo Van esperando nerviosamente la respuesta de Fine.


End file.
